Prom Night
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's Casper High School's Prom and the Famous Phantom Trio, Danny, Sam and Tucker look forward to a great night together, as well as look back on memories and look towards the future. Told mostly from the POV's of Team Phantom. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Prom Night**

 **Heya Fans!**

 **Once again the plot bunnies have attacked me! This time a different group of bunnies decided to bite me! This time, it's _Danny Phantom_!**

 **I've been a fan of the show for a while and started watching the episodes again recently and it made me remember how funny, action packed and sometimes dark it was for a cartoon show, often referred as _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ meets _Ghostbusters_.**

 **I've got another Danny Phantom fic that I've started writing yet that won't be posted until at least before Halloween, but as I was writing it, I thought I'd write what you would call a teaser fic to get you prepped for that upcoming fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, and let me know how I did!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Preparation**

 _ **Sam Manson**_

"Oh Sammykins?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, I'm used to it, but I still feel annoyed, but there's no point telling mum that, she never listens.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"You ready for me to do your hair now?" mum's cheerful voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah!" I called back and mum swept into the room, her face beaming as she entered my domain, well technically, my bedroom.

"Oh my little princess!" Mum gushed "It's finally here! The prom! The best night of your life!"

* * *

Normally I'd be groaning at such formal events, but not today, in fact I was just as excited as mum was.

I had finally reached the end of High School and it was the night of the prom, then after that, graduation.

I had been looking forward to the prom for a long time, not just because I was finally leaving High School, nor the fact that this was the night all students looked forward to, but because I was not going alone.

I had been to school dances before, but normally I wouldn't have a date, mainly because all the boys were interested in other girls, especially the Head Cheerleader and Queen Bee Paulina Sanchez and her girl posse.

But it wasn't just any boy I wanted to take me to the prom, it was a boy I had feelings for, for as long as I could remember, at least since I first starting realising such feelings.

* * *

Danny Fenton, I've known him since 2nd grade, and we had grown up together and gone through many trials and tribulations, including many adventures teenagers wouldn't comprehend in their wildest dreams!

Now he was taking me to the prom as an actual date, rather than just joining me as a friend. He was going to meet me here so we could go to the prom together.

Mum sat me down in front of the mirror and began to comb my hair, I had let it grow in the past four years and it now came to my waist.

* * *

Feeling the comb go through my hair, I felt relaxed.

I used to not like it when mum did my hair as she would try and do it in a girlie cute style, but in recent years we had started to grow close as she had decided to pay an interest in what I liked and I had started to experiment more with my style rather than stick to one thing.

As a teen, I had always been into Goth culture much to her and dad's chagrin who had wished I had been a girlie girl and liked pink.

Mum said I used to love that stuff when I was younger, though I don't remember much of it, oh well, I must have been too young, all I do remember was wanting to wear a black dress to Danny's 7th Birthday and since then I had decided black was always going to be my favourite colour, that and more since I discovered I loved the Goth culture and the rock music!

* * *

Before long, she did my hair in loose curls and put some of it up so it was off my face then let me start on my make up whilst she went to get my prom dress.

I was especially excited about the prom dress as I had designed it myself. In fact when I had designed it, the designers mum had paid to make the dress had commented that it was a unique style.

Mum soon brought the dress to me, and I couldn't help but fall in love with it again.

I had designed it so it was a black and white lacy corset with a white skirt with black mesh and lace skirt that opened to reveal black and grey hot pants underneath.

I had been so excited when the dress was finally finished and couldn't wait to wear it, as well as see how Danny would react to it, as well as the rest of Casper High School.

* * *

In fact, I had enjoyed designing the dress so much, I had decided that after High School I would do a degree in Fashion Design as well as Environmental Studies.

I never imagined I would get so interested in it, but as well as designing my dress I had become rather fascinated in what Gothic looks I could create as well as design clothes that were animal-free and kind to the environment.

Mum helped me into my dress, and I couldn't help but feel my smile creep up on my usual sullen Goth face.

I felt like a true Gothic princess, part of me wondered why I didn't design a dress like this when Casper High had held that Beauty Pageant set up by the Dragon Ghost Dora four years ago, but then again I was rebelling against it's rules before realising it's true purpose.

As well as my unige dress, I wore sheer grey tights and knee high lace heeled shoes along with black fingerless gloves and a lace choker with jet stones.

"Oh Sammykins!" Mum wept as she looked into the full length mirror "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks mum!" I said, my own tears threatening to spill, yet I held them back not wanting to make a mess of my make-up.

"Your Ghost Boy will be so pleased." mum gushed "I'm so glad he chose you as his date! Couldn't think of anyone better than Earth's Hero to be my daughter's Date!"

* * *

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Four Years ago, mum and dad had disapproved of Danny and the Fenton's, especially because of their status and their so-called weird ways, and they had thought Danny was a bad influence.

But since Danny saved the planet with his ghost powers against a Meteor that was about to collide with Earth they had totally changed their tune about him and his family.

In a way it was embarrassing as I guessed they wanted to be friends with the Fenton's since their son had become an overnight international celebrity and was now one of the wealthiest and most famous people in the world which meant it would raise their status and reputation, but it was also a relief that they weren't going to try and steer me away from the man I loved so I decided to not complain.

* * *

After checking my make-up again and making sure I had my other accessories, I was ready and it was good timing as I heard my dad call up the stairs.

"Hey Princess!" he shouted "Your Prince Charming has arrived!"

I rolled my eyes at how dramatic that sounded, but my heart beat fast in my chest as I realised that Danny was waiting for me.

"Good luck Sammykins! Have a wonderful time!" mum said kissing my cheek then gently pushing me out of my room to head to the staircase.

* * *

On the way out, I saw my grandmother on her scooter, her eyes sparkling.

"Awww!" she said "My beautiful Gothic Cinderella ready for the ball!"

That comment made me blush as well as want to cry and I hugged my grandmother close.

"Thanks grandmother." I said "I'll tell you all about it when I see you tomorrow!"

"Have a good time!" Grandmother said with a smile and tears glistening in her eyes "Dance! Make Merry! Now off you go! And have a magical night!"

"I will!" I said kissing her again before heading to the staircase, where I knew my date and boyfriend was waiting.

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

I twisted my fingers as I stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Sam Manson to emerge.

I had made sure I looked my best for this special night, for this was the very night!

Sure we had been on many dates since we confessed our feelings to each other on that hill four years ago, but this was going to be one of these nights to remember forever.

Despite everything, I was nervous when I rang the doorbell of the Manson's mansion and seeing Mr Manson answer the door I felt I was going to phase right out of my tuxedo!

But luckily the man let me in and said he would call for Sam.

When he referred to me as 'Her Prince Charming' I felt so awkward, I could feel myself get hot and bothered and it was already a very warm evening!

* * *

I had spent a long time getting ready, which is usual! Even for me! But I wanted to look my best.

In fact, Jazz had helped me get ready and had given me some tips on making this a great night.

I had gelled my hair so it still looked like is regular mess after fighting Ghosts if not a bit more presentable, and I was wearing aftershave.

I quickly wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked up at the staircase to see when Sam would appear, I wasn't sure what she would look like for the prom, but I knew that whatever she dressed in, she would be so beautiful in my eyes.

Hell! Even in her everyday gear she looked gorgeous.

* * *

Before long, my eyes widened and and had to take every once of my willpower not to let my jaw drop to the ground.

There she was, Sam Manson, all dressed up and ready for the prom and walking down the stairs, my proper Gothic Cinderella.

I was especially impressed with her dress! The way it showed off her long graceful legs under the open flowing skirt and how the corset defined her curves and her toned shoulders, seeing how it was designed and analysing it's colour scheme I knew that it was a homage to her Ghost hunting skills and my colour scheme as my hero's alias Danny Phantom.

Mr Manson was just as stunned as I was, seeing his daughter all dressed for the prom, and I could see tears in his eyes as well.

"Samantha!" Mr Manson gasped as he hugged her "You look so ravishing!"

"Thanks dad!" Sam blushed then looked across to me.

"Hi Danny." she said.

"Wow..." I said finding my voice as she walked up in front of me and blushed slightly "You look amazing!"

"Thanks!" she said pushing a stray hair behind her ear "You look great too!"

I could feel myself get hot and I was soon struggling what to say.

"So, you ready to go?" I asked.

Sam nodded and I held out my arm for her which she took gratefully.

"Don't worry Mr Manson!" I said to he father as he watched me "I'll take care of Sam!"

"I know you will my boy!" Mr Manson replied "You've looked after her so far, and I trust you, being Amity Park and now Earth's Hero and all!"

Sam grimaced a little and I felt awkward.

"Thanks sir!" I said as I walked Sam out the door "See you soon!"

* * *

We soon made it outside, and Sam looked slightly confused as they was no transport for us, but little did she know this was one of the surprises I had planned.

"Um, how are we gonna get to the prom Danny?" she asked as she looked around.

"Simple!" I winked then I shouted my catchphrase "Goin' Ghost!" then Sam gasped as she saw my transform into my Ghost form.

I smirked then held out my hand to her which she gratefully took, her eyes were sparkling and she looked excited.

"You're going to fly us there?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said "What better way to take my girl to the prom?"

Sam chuckled and she turned back to her house where her father was standing at the door looking at us in awe, and I could see her mother and grandmother watching from one of the upstairs windows, both had their eyes wide and Sam's grandmother was beaming and clapping her hands.

* * *

Feeling like the heroes I read in the comic books I gently pulled Sam towards me and scooped her into my arms before taking off into the air carrying her like a bride.

As we flew above the city, Sam waved to her family as they watched in awe then wrapped her arms around my neck so she was secure.

I could smell her perfume, that sweet natural lavender scent.

"Hold tight Sam." I said as I held her tighter, "I got you, I won't let you fall!"

"I trust you Danny." Sam whispered as she snuggled into him "I always trust you!"

"Then let's get to the prom!" I said then shot off over the city, hoping to give Sam a few minutes of an early evening flight before we were to meet the rest of our High School peers at the Prom.

 **And that was the first chapter! Hope it was a good read for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Meeting the Others**

 _ **Sam Manson**_

I never imagined Danny would surprise me like this, I had often been flown by him when we were fighting Ghosts or some other time, but this was a whole different level. I had never felt so alive as we flew over the city.

Most of the students would either be driven to the prom in their cars or they would be taken there by limo, but I knew I had the best ride of all, being carried through the sky by my Ghost Hero.

It was a beautiful summer evening and could see the sky was starting to change, the sun was setting and I could see that twilight was about to take over, I couldn't have imagined a more perfect evening for Prom Night.

"It's beautiful huh?" I heard Danny's voice in my ear.

"Yeah." I breathed "My favourite time of day, when the sun sets and the night takes over!"

"That's the Sam I know and love!" Danny chuckled as he kissed my temple and nuzzled my hair making me giggle.

* * *

We then flew a little further, and saw our destination.

Normally most dances would be held at the High School, but because this was prom, it was being held at the Amity Park Hilton Hotel.

From above I could see all the students were gathering to go inside, many were leaving their cars or other types of transport, mainly limos or fancy old fashioned cars.

I began to wonder how we would enter, normally I didn't always like being in the centre of attention as I always felt awkward, but since I've gotten older, and maybe a little wiser, along with having a famous hero as a partner, I have gotten used to it.

As we watched from above, I tried to see who I recognised, and I soon saw Paulina and her posse standing together by a limo they had gotten together and having photos taken.

I knew Paulina would have chosen the most expensive dress for the prom, rather big princess style and pink with a big sparkling crown, Star was the same, only hers was a different shade of pink and she had a smaller diamond tiara.

Dash and Kwan were wearing similar tuxedos, Dash was in a black one with a big flower in his lapel and Kwan was in white with some frills.

I looked at Danny and he had a look on his face that told me he was asking himself why he even wanted to hang with the popular kids, especially questioning why he fancied Paulina so much when he was younger, before realising she was just a shallow, vain, selfish cheerleader.

It was then he looked at me with a knowing smile, he had finally seen things my way.

* * *

Before long, a honking horn could be heard, and we both looked down and saw a black Limousine appear before parking near the front and the driver got out.

"I think that's Tucker!" I said to Danny who was grinning happily.

"Trust Tuck to make an entrance that way!" he said, "Come on!" he then began to descend down to the front of the building as I held onto him tightly.

* * *

 _ **Tucker Foley**_

As I arrived at the Prom, I had never felt so excited to be there.

Only four years ago at High School, I had been shunned by the students as a loser along with my two best friends Danny and Sam, but now, we were like big stars!

Well Danny being an international celebrity as Earth's Ghost Hero and Sam as his right hand woman/sidekick and now girlfriend, and me as the youngest Mayor of Amity Park!

I felt like a million dollars as my driver opened the door and I stepped out feeling dapper in my best tuxedo!

But I wasn't alone, for I had a date as well! And not just any date, but the Red Huntress Valerie Gray!

Since the day Danny Phantom saved the Earth, Valerie had made peace with Danny and had even joined us in our Ghost Hunting activities as we finished High School! Man it had been a tough four years since Danny gained his fame and everyone knew him to be the famous Ghost boy, but boy did we battle through! And now we finally made it to prom!

* * *

I stepped out my car and held my hand out to Valerie as she stepped out in her satin red dress and shawl, her colours matching her Ghost Hunters uniform.

We had grown pretty close in the past four years, and as well as helping us fight Ghosts, she had talked about training others after she graduated.

I think she'd do a good job! After all she had done in helping us, I'm sure she'd be able to pass her skills to several protégées.

As we walked to the red carpet to enter the hotel, it was then I saw Danny and Sam descending from the sky.

"Whoa Danny!" I shouted "You and Sam flew here!"

No sooner had I shouted up to Danny and Sam did all the students look up and see my two best friends and began cheering including a go cries of 'Yay! Danny Phantom!"

Some girls were looking rather jealous, well, not everyone gets flown to the prom, but rather driven in fancy cars.

I could see Paulina and Star were looking rather sick that Sam was in the arms of Danny Phantom, but let them be jealous! Danny and Sam were met for each other and I knew nothing could get between them, not after all they went through! And to be honest, I thought it was about time they got together! I was cheering the loudest when I found out they were a couple!

Both of them looked a little embarrassed as they landed on the ground before all the students cheering, and Danny transformed from his Ghost form to Danny Fenton, and Valerie gave me a look to which I shrugged. Well, even if I hadn't called them out, maybe they would still get the same reaction from all the students.

"Wow!" I said "You look great guys! You ready to enter the prom?"

"Sure are Tuck!" Danny replied as he wrapped an arm around Sam and I wrapped my arm around Valerie's waist and we began to walk to the entrance of the hotel to enter the prom feeling like four celebrities as all the students watched us.

* * *

 _ **Valerie Gray**_

I never imagined I'd be arriving at the prom with Tucker Foley, well Mayor Foley to be exact, in his fourth year of being Mayor at that!

Some years ago, I had been in Paulina's group, but due to unfortunate events, with my dad losing his job and my life changing, I had lost my status with the Hispanic High School Princess, and boy I felt it had ruined my life, and it was due to Danny Phantom and Ghosts.

It was then I had decided to become a Ghost Hunter, hell bent on hunting Ghosts as they had ruined my life, Danny Phantom being my main target.

But never within the years of me hunting and Danny and becoming a Ghost Hunter would things change! And believe it or not, for the better!

So much had happened, I had gotten to know Danny Fenton quite well, almost grew to love him, that was until I realised that Ghost Hunting was my main priority, and that was before I even knew he was Danny Phantom!

When I found out the truth, needless to say I was shocked, but I was grateful to him that he had saved the planet, grateful to him and the other ghosts.

But I am grateful to Danny in more ways that one as well!

* * *

About a week after the Day of the Asteroid, I met up with him to talk to him about our past and how I felt that we needed to start over, this time, knowing the truth about him being the Ghost Boy I had hunted and him knowing I was the Red Huntress.

Part of me had secretly hoped we could be a couple again since back then we were becoming serious before we parted ways.

But I found out he had given his heart to Sam, and while part of me was disappointed I had missed out, I was happy for him, and in a way I believed that Sam was always the girl for him.

We agreed from that day on that we would be friends and I would help him in Ghost hunting along with Sam and Tucker and his family.

* * *

Walking up the red carpet on Tucker's arm towards the entrance of the hotel, I could see Paulina and her posse watching us, and I couldn't help but smile in a smug way within.

Before I had been devastated they had dumped me because I wasn't like them any more, but it made me realise I didn't need people like them any-more, as I had something better. I was a Ghost Hunter fighting along with Team Phantom and I had made some real friends too and I was dating the Mayor of Amity Park.

I had a new reason to hold my head up high, and I thank Danny Phantom for that, in fact, in hindsight, I'm happy my life changed back when I was fourteen! I had a better life than those Losers I used to call friends!

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

Just hearing Tucker call to us made my stomach sink, I was hoping we'd make a rather quiet appearance, but oh well! Whether we entered quietly or not, everyone was going to start shouting and cheering as soon as they saw me.

I still haven't got quite used to it, being Earth's Hero after the day of the Asteroid, but I'm getting used to it.

Just seeing everyone shouting my name and cheering, I wanted to sink through the floor and I soon realised I was squeezing Sam's hand too tightly to which I apologised and loosened my grip before wrapping my arm around her waist.

Having her close to me gives me some sort of comfort if I feel I'm going to be hounded by the students, especially the females.

I could see Paulina watching me almost hungrily as we walked past her and her posse.

When I was younger, I would have given anything to have her look at me and fancy me, but now it makes me rather uncomfortable, since she always blew me off as a loser, but now after realising I am the Ghost Boy she was obsessed with, she had started taking an interest.

But I thank my lucky stars each day I realised my feelings for Sam when I saved the Earth, and comparing her to Paulina, I knew Sam loves me whether I'm Danny Phantom, or just Danny Fenton, and Paulina, well, she was just a vain, shallow spoilt rich girl who never cared about anyone but herself, I'm glad I see it now.

* * *

Holding Sam closer to me, I walked up the red carpet with Tucker and Valerie next to me, everyone's eyes were on us as were all the cameras of the professional photographers that had been hired to catch all the action for tonight.

It's like nothing I'm used to, I hadn't even graduated yet, and I had already met some famous people since the Day of the Asteroid, including the President of the United States and the Queen of England and had even been on the TV giving interviews.

This was indeed minor compared to what I had been exposed to, but still a little embarrassing.

But it wasn't the attention from the students or the photographers that worried me, I was hoping this would be one night I wouldn't have to worry about Ghosts causing havoc and I could just enjoy the Prom with my friends.

 **So the Trio have arrived at the prom! And Tucker has Valerie has his date!**

 **Quite a few fans, as well as a jealous Paulina and her Posse!**

 **I wanted to put in a little part from Valerie there remembering her days when she first became a Ghost Hunter! Hope you liked it!**

 **I wonder if Danny and the gang will enjoy the prom without any Ghost Activity? Well I guess we'll have to wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Coronation**

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

Entering the hotel and towards the ballroom, I could see many students all dressed in their finest clothes, all excited for the nights events.

As soon as I walked in with Sam, Tucker and Valerie, it seemed all eyes were on us, and many photographers turned to us to take pictures.

I almost wondered whether to turn us all intangible so we could get some peace but I decided to just carry on, I remember saying to some of the teachers organising the prom that I didn't want to be pounced on by the students and it had seemed that the teachers had heeded my wishes and had spoken to the students so they were only allowed to look but not swamp us.

Just before the entrance to the ballroom, was a scene of a castle and it's gates used for a photo opportunity as we arrived.

Already several students were there with their dates, or in groups of friends, and there were some who had arrived alone and were having solo pictures taken.

* * *

I lead the way to the entrance, and I let Tucker and Valerie go first to which the photographer was excited to be photographing Amity Park's youngest mayor!

Tucker then got rather excited in front of the camera and began to show off, including dipping Valerie backwards and kissing her to which Sam rolled her eyes and I gave her the reassuring look I wouldn't do anything like that.

After Tucker was done showing off with Valerie, I lead Sam to the backdrop and the photographer as soon as he saw me, I swore he must have thought I was made of diamonds as he spoke my hand and said how honoured he was that he was photographing the Ghost Boy at his prom.

"I'm nothing special." I had said, feeling myself get hot and bothered under my suit but he just kept shaking my hand and said "How can you say that? You saved the planet! How can you be nothing special! You've done so much for us!"

He then let go of my hand and let me go to Sam.

"And haven't you got the prettiest young lady for a date?" he said, that statement I did agree with as I pulled Sam close and the camera let off a few clicks.

"Wow!" the photographer was commenting as he got us to pose for different shoots "You two are so photogenic! And that pretty face of yours Sam, You'd be a great model!"

"Aww!" Sam blushed "That is kind of you!"

"I agree with him." I cut in as I kissed her temple to which I heard the camera click again.

Unlike Tucker I decided to be a little more gentle on the romantic side by Holding Sam's hands and kissing her forehead, or standing behind her and holding her around the waist, or holding her bridal style.

"And that's a wrap!" the photographer said "Thanks for that guys!"

"Thank you!" I replied with a grin "Enjoy the night!"

* * *

We then walked into the Ballroom to which we all gasped.

We had never been inside such an amazing room! The ballroom was set up with many tables as we had a sit down dinner before the dancing started, and the dance-floor was all lit up! Also the stage had the DJ's equipment to begin the music along with the thrones where the Prom King and Queen would be crowned.

Seeing the thrones made me nervous, especially because Sam and I had been nominated in the running for Prom King and Queen.

Sam was especially nervous as she had never been into that sort of thing, she always said it was what the popular girls wanted, and it wasn't for her.

She also said, and I agreed as well that the only reason we were nominated was because of me being the Ghost Hero.

Tucker and Valerie had also been nominated, as had Paulina and Dash, and Star and Kwan.

Tucker seemed hopeful to win, though Valerie didn't seem as bothered, but I knew Paulina and Star were keen to win Prom Queen.

We soon found our table and decided to sit and chat as we waited for the other students to be seated and the night to begin.

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

I couldn't believe what that photographer had said I could be a model. It had never crossed my mind that I'd want to be a model, although it was a nice thing to hear.

As we had walked into the ballroom, Danny whispered to me I should be happy that someone had said that to me, as it would have been the sort of thing Paulina would have wanted to hear and that brought a smile to my face.

"I just love your dress Sam!" Valerie's voice brought me to earth as we took our seats at our allocated table "It's so unique!"

"Thanks!" I blushed "I designed it myself!"

"No!" Valerie's shocked voice came, seemingly impressed "You designed it?"

"Yeah!" I said "I designed it, and mum hired a dress maker to do it for me."

"I think it's great!" Valerie said "My dress, well I bought it from a dress shop with some money I saved!"

"And you look amazing Val!" I said, analysing her dress which was a red tight silk corset top and fishtail skirt and she also wore a shawl with some ruby sparkles in it "You sure show your Ghost hunting colours in it!"

Valerie just blushed.

"With your unique style there Sam." she continued "I think you'd be a great fashion designer!"

"Funny you should say that!" I said "I plan to do fashion design at University as well as environmental studies!"

"Sweet!" said Valerie "You'd give Stella McCarthy a run for her money!"

"I doubt that!" I said.

"You shouldn't put yourself down so much Sam!" Tucker said "Danny told me about some of your drawings you've been doing! You have a talent!"

"Not just talent!" Danny cut in "She has the looks to be a model too as that photographer was saying!"

I felt my cheeks get hot as Danny said that.

"Stop it!" I said, punching his shoulder playfully "I'm no model!"

"But you could be!" Valerie said "You do have a pretty face! And a toned body from all that Ghost fighting you do with Danny!"

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed "You should get those photographers to send your pictures to all the scouts!"

I shook my head and tried to brush it off, though I admit I was liking what I was hearing, I still didn't think I was cut for it, and decided to change the subject, but luckily I didn't need to as the food had started being served and the waiters had started serving drinks to us.

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

Sam was still denying she could be a model, even though it was plain to see, she could be a good one, but since our food had arrived, I decided to just relax and eat, but I would talk to her about it later, see if I could give her a confidence boost.

Time seemed to go so quickly as me, Sam, Tucker and Valerie talked about what our plans were for after graduation.

Tucker had decided to do an open University course in technology as he was still serving as Mayor, although he had ideas that he would like to work with the President.

Valerie spoke about going into teaching, even opening her own school for Ghost Hunting and assisting Jazz at Fenton Works.

It was then I suggested that I could aid her financially to open her school, since I had such a huge fortune now I was Earth's Hero to which Valerie was overjoyed.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said "Well, with all the Ghost hunting we do! It would be nice to train others and more since we won't be around forever!"

Sam then gave me a loving look and I blushed.

"Thank you Danny!" Valerie said with a smile "I know I said it before, but I'm grateful to know you! And I'm happy that I'm here now! I have to say, if it weren't for you, I may not even be here!"

"It's amazing what life throws at you huh?" said Tucker as he kissed Valerie's cheek making her blush.

"Yeah!" she agreed "I know I was devastated back then, losing everything I knew, as well as my popularity at High School, but I learnt so much from then up to now, and I'm happy it all changed! I'd do it all over again if it means being here, right now!"

"And I'm glad you're happy." Sam agreed as she sipped her drink.

* * *

After an hour had past, Mr Lancer appeared on the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Good evening all and welcome to Casper High's 2011 prom! I'm sure you're all having a good time! And the best is still yet to come!"

Everyone cheered loudly and clapped then Lancer continued to speak.

"And this is the moment a lot of you have waited for! The coronation of our Prom King and Queen!"

The crowd then cheered louder, and I saw Sam look more nervous and Tucker look excited.

I then glanced over at the table where Paulina and Star were sitting with Dash and Kwan and how hopeful they were looking! Trust them to be hopeful!

"Well it was close! There were quite a few number of votes for all the candidates! But I can declare that Casper High's 2011 Prom King and Queen are..."

* * *

There was silence for a few seconds, and I could feel her heart pounding and Sam was looking pale, I was slightly worried she would faint, and I was scared I'd phase out of my clothing!

"Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson!" Mr Lancer's voice bellowed throughout the Ballroom to which I thought my heart had stopped and Sam shrieked in horror.

Everyone in the ballroom gasped and turned to look at us and a light was shone on us.

My mind just couldn't comprehend what I had just heard!

"No way!" I breathed, And I looked at Sam who looked like she was made of stone.

Tucker and Valerie were grinning and clapping their hands.

"Well done guys!" Valerie was saying.

"Get up there you two!" Tucker said standing up and giving me a shove.

It was then I was shaken awake and turned to Sam and I took her shaking hand.

"Come on!" I said "It's us!"

"How...?" Sam breathed as she followed me.

"I don't know." I said "But we just got voted to be Prom King and Queen!"

* * *

On shaky legs, I lead Sam to the stage through the crowds of students who watched us, some were in shock and some were looking happy.

We soon made it to the stage and we were dressed by a couple of students in sashes proclaiming us as Prom King and Queen.

Sam was still looking shell-shocked as a silver and diamanté tiara was placed on her head and she was presented with a huge bunch of flowers.

I meanwhile had a larger crown placed on my head and given a sceptre.

Tucker and Valerie stood up and walked closer to the stage and cheered loudly leading the rest of the students to clap and cheer.

Also amongst the students I could see Paulina and Star looking devastated as well jealous, and I glanced across to Sam who was still looking overwhelmed and shocked.

I stepped a little closer to her and placed her hand around her waist.

"Smile Sam!" I said "You deserve this! You deserve to be up here!"

"Danny..." I heard Sam breathe over the loud cheers "I...I just..."

"Relish in it babe." I said "You're the most beautiful Prom Queen, and you deserve it all!"

Sam's mouth trembled, I didn't know if she was about to laugh or cry, I was ready to catch her if she fainted, but I soon saw her mouth curl up and she beamed as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Let us rejoice for our Prom King and Queen!" Lancer cheered as he gestured towards us, and I felt my cheeks get hot as the crowd cheered louder!

"Daniel Fenton! And Samantha Manson!"

* * *

I glanced at Sam, and I saw her smile get bigger, and she lifted a hand and waved. I soon saw many flashes go off as the cameras captured every second of us on the stage savouring our moment of prom glory.

Tucker was shouting and cheering as well as taking pictures on his phone, obviously not bothered that he didn't win, and Valerie was showing the same support.

Same couldn't be said for Paulina and Star as they had started crying and were moving away from the crowd to avoid being spotted, leaving their dates looking confused as well as disappointed.

I just chuckled and looked back at Sam who had some happy tears in her eyes, and it was then I saw a blue wisp escape my mouth!

Oh perfect! One of the most important nights of my life was being interrupted by some pesky ghost! I knew my Ghost sense never lied, so I was ready to fight until I suddenly felt a numbness in my body then the feeling came back as soon as it had arrived!

"Huh?" I then saw everything had frozen, yet I was the only one in the room, until I noticed Sam looking just as confused as me.

"Danny?" she asked "What's going on?"

I then looked around her neck and saw a medallion with a symbol within it that I knew so well and I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hello kiddo!"

I turned around at the sound of the voice and I saw a male ghost wearing a purple robe and holding a staff with a clock piece on it and he shifted ages, from first an adult to an old man, then a child to an adult.

"Clockwork!" I beamed.

 **So the Prom has started! And Danny and Sam have been elected as Prom King and Queen! I bet a lot of you saw that coming! lol! Paulina and Star weren't too happy about that though!**

 **And now Clockwork has arrived!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **First Dance**

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

"Clockwork!" I exclaimed "What brings you here?"

I was indeed surprised to see the Ghost of Time had arrived here at the Prom, normally he never left the Ghost Zone for anything unless it was something of urgency, but judging by the look on his face, he wasn't looking worried, but rather happy and casual.

"I have been observing you from the sidelines Daniel." Clockwork said "But I felt I had to come and congratulate you in person."

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around.

"Thanks!" I said "Well...I haven't done much!"

"Modest as always." Clockwork replied "You have done so much for the world, and you were just a child, you made the right choices, and now here you are, 18 years old and about to finish High School with honours."

"Yeah!" I said "Well it hasn't been easy, since the whole Phantom Planet thing, and everyone knows who I am now! It's something to get used to, being an international celebrity and still trying to finish High School."

"And from what I have been seeing, you've been handling it well, and you have your friends and family close to you." Clockwork said, then he glanced at Sam.

"And you, Sam." he said "You have grown into quite a pretty young lady as well as a strong Ghost fighter."

I turned to Sam who blushed.

"Thanks." she said.

"You make such a sweet couple." Clockwork commented as he looked at us "And I can see your future is bright."

"Really?" Sam asked to which Clockwork nodded.

"You have been through so much, both of you, and you have continued to stick together in the toughest of times, whether it is trying to get through your final years of High School, or just fighting Ghosts, and should you carry on as you are, your future is bright."

"What have you seen?" I asked, curious to know what the Ghost of Time had seen in the future.

* * *

I remembered the time I had seen my evil future self and how I vowed I would never become him, and I had kept my promise, all the events that had created him never happened and he now existed outside of time and was forever trapped in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's domain in the Ghost Zone, never to be released.

Clockwork shook his head.

"That Daniel, is what you will find out yourself," he replied "The future is never something you should see beforehand, whatever is written there, you will discover in due course."

I looked at Sam who placed her hand on my arm.

"We've done fine before Danny." she said "We've been through so much, good and bad, and I don't regret it, not one bit."

"Me neither." I said and lovingly kissed her forehead.

* * *

Clockwork smiled then looked at all the students and teachers watching us, frozen in time.

"Each and every one of these people are thankful to you Daniel," he said "When you saved them from mischievous and dangerous Ghosts, and also when you saved the Planet, and you'll always be a hero to them. When we first met, I remember how worried I was when it was believed that you would grow to be the most evil and dangerous Ghost on the Planet, but I was glad that I, and especially the Observers were proved wrong, which shows the future is not always set in stone."

"That's true." I heard Sam say "Danny was always going to be a hero, and he has proven that."

"And I am pleased he has shown that." Clockwork said "And as long as you continue to follow this path, things will be bright for you both."

"Thanks Clockwork." I said gratefully "I promise, I will continue to fight for good and protect my town, and the planet."

"I trust you will." Clockwork said "Now continue to savour in your glory" he glanced out me and Sam's crowns and sashes "I know you deserve it."

He then took the time medallions from our necks and smiled before hitting the button on the top of his staff.

"Time in!" he said before vanishing in a swirl of blue light and no sooner had he gone, than the whole ballroom began to move as time started again.

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

The students clapped and cheered for us as Danny and I stood together.

If someone had told me that Danny and I would elected as Prom King and Queen, I would never have believed them, I would have said something like "Yeah right! Me being voted for Prom Queen! Get out of here!" but no, turned out I was so wrong.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of victory that I had won the crown instead of someone like Paulina and Star, but at the same time, I wondered if Danny and I had only won because of Danny being the Ghost Boy, but that wasn't important right now, we were having a great night and it had only just begun.

* * *

Before long, the applause had died down, as had the many flashes from the cameras and Mr Lancer waved his hands for silence.

"Thank you everyone!" he called "Now, as well as crowning Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Prom King and Queen, there is something else we wish to present to our Ghost Boy hero, after all his services to Casper High as well as the Planet!"

I saw Danny's eyes widen as he looked at Lancer and we then saw two male students wheeling something covered in a white cloth.

Lancer then cleared his throat.

"Danny Phantom." he said "Or as you are known as Danny Fenton, you have been a true hero to us all, protecting us from pesky ghosts as well as seriously dangerous ones, you have saved many lives, for many years you have hidden your superhero form under your guise of an awkward student, yet you possess a soul of steel and a heart of gold, and we couldn't be more honoured and grateful to have you as a student!"

Danny blushed hard and he wasn't sure where to look, and I placed my hand on his arm to which I saw him relax and he stood close to me.

"There for we wish to present to you, something we shall we placing in Casper High to commend you for your heroism and so for many years to come, you will be remembered as one of our most famous students!"

Lancer then gestured to the cloth then there was a drum role followed by the two boys throwing the cloth off and everyone gasped.

There stood a small bronze statue of Danny Phantom in a hovering pose with his arms out firing his green energy that was silvery metal with the words carved at the feet that read ' _ **Danny Phantom, Casper High's Hero, Past, Present and Future**_ '

"Oh wow!" I saw Danny's mouth move "I...I don't know what to say!"

"But we do!" shouted one student from below "It's our way of showing how grateful we are!"

"Yeah!" another agreed "And we thank you so much!"

Everyone else then agreed and cheered in unison as well as clapped.

Lancer beamed at Danny then one of the students handed him what looked like a large book, and he handed it to Danny.

"And this, is from all of us, so you'll always remember our gratitude!" Lancer said.

Danny then opened the book and I saw it too and it showed pictures of Danny's achievements as the Ghost Boy as well as written comments from all the students saying how they had been saved by Danny and how grateful they were.

It was then Danny looked up and said how thankful he was to everyone and how he would miss them and how he planned to still continue being Amity Park's hero.

"As long as Danny Phantom remains!" he said "There will be no trouble from any Ghostly Pest!" to which everyone cheered loudly.

* * *

Lancer then waved his hands to calm everyone then cleared his throat.

"Well," he said "Now that we've crowned the Prom King and Queen and honoured our Hero, it id now time, for the tradition of the King and Queen to begin the first dance!"

It was then I felt my stomach sink, and I looked at Danny nervously, yet he smiled softly.

"Don't worry." he said "I'll look after you!"

He took my hand and lead me down the stairs of the side of the stage, as we did, we passed Valerie and Tucker and we handed my flowers, Danny's book and sceptre to them which they took gratefully.

The students who had been crowding the stage soon parted and left a huge space in the middle of the dance-floor and Danny lead me to the middle of it, and he and I stood opposite each other.

"Keep your eyes on me Sam." Danny whispered "Just imagine we're alone, forget everyone else."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I looked up at Danny's icy blue eyes I loved to gaze into and I placed my hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands around my waist.

No sooner were we in position that the DJ played the first song for us to begin dancing and I recognised it as ' ** _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_** ' by Aerosmith.

As the song started Danny began to move slowly and I began to follow him. I was so nervous, I was scared my legs would give way.

I wasn't nervous about dancing with him, as I had danced with him before, but we were alone, such as at our homes or on that hill top overlooking Amity Park where we had our first kiss.

We had the whole school watching us, and I could feel all eyes were on us, as well as the photographers taking photos.

As we moved, Danny moved one hand up to the side of my head and stroked my hair then pulled me nearer to him, I then felt him kiss my forehead.

I was so overwhelmed with joy as well as nerves I felt a tear escape my eye which Danny noticed and he leaned down and gently kissed the tear away.

"Don't cry." he whispered.

"I'm not..." I breathed "I'm just so overwhelmed."

Danny just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Close your eyes." he said "And put your arms around me."

The song was building up and he wrapped his arm tighter around me and I snaked my arms around his neck and shoulders then slowly closed my eyes.

"Trust me." Danny whispered then kissed my forehead again, and I felt a tingling from his lips then as the song reached it's climax I suddenly felt myself lifted off the floor and several gasps and cries were heard around the ballroom!

I then opened my eyes and saw instead of Ocean Blue eyes and raven black hair, I saw glowing green eyes and hair white as snow then looked down to see the ballroom floor several feet below as all the students looking captivated!

I then realised Danny had gone Ghost and was dancing in the air with me!

My heart soared with excitement and I clung to him, I knew he wouldn't let me fall, for I trusted him so much.

Tucker and Valerie were beaming as well as taking photographs, though Tucker was videoing the whole thing, and all the other students were amazed and captivated as we danced and floated through the air in time to the music.

Before long, the song started to reach it's end and Danny gently lowered us to the ground to hich I nearly fell over as my legs were so wobbly but Danny held me up.

At once the students cheered and clapped.

"That was epic guys!" Tucker shouted "That'll go down in History!"

I looked at Danny and grinned.

"I loved that!" I said "Thank you so much!" to which Danny held me close.

"I wanted to make this special." he said "You deserved it Sam!"

"And I loved it!" I smiled.

"It was like watching a newly weds first dance!" Valerie said gushing "It was beautiful!"

"Wonderful dance from our Prom King and Queen!" Mr Lancer shouted "Such a captivating performance! One that will no doubt go down in School History! And now, what you've all been waiting for! It's Party Time Yo!"

As he shouted those last words, the DJ started some more upbeat music to which the students cheered and began to dance.

 **Awwww! Such sweet moments!**

 **Clockwork merely came to congratulate Danny! Danny has had a statue dedicated to him that will stand forever at Casper High!** **And Danny and Sam did a Prom King and Queen first dance no-one will forget!**

 **Frankly when it came to the first dance song, I would have liked to use ' _Perfect_ ' by Ed Sheeran, but as this fic is set in 2011 the song of course didn't exist then. **

**I love that song! I felt it suited Danny and Sam perfectly!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Night Progresses**

 _ **Tucker Foley**_

It was such an amazing night! I couldn't believe it that Danny and Sam were elected Prom King and Queen! I think Sam was the most shocked and I think she had a slight fear that this was a prank and as soon as she was on that stage she'd be dumped in pig's blood!

Luckily that didn't happen, thank goodness!

If it did, I think Danny would have gone Ghost and slaughtered the culprits!

She and Danny deserved to be up there, though part of me guessed that they had gotten voted because of Danny being the Ghost boy and all, if he hadn't I bet you anything someone like Paulina or Star with their partners would have gotten the crown.

* * *

In fact, when Danny and Sam were crowned, I saw Paulina and Star looking devastated and they left the dance-floor, obviously to cry in the bathroom leaving Dash and Kwan looking confused.

I hoped Sam would be relishing in that victory that she had beaten the popular girls to be Prom Queen as well as be at the side of the Ghost Boy.

Paulina had indeed been so jealous finding out that Danny had chosen Sam as a girlfriend.

Well, that's what you get for being so shallow! Hey! Even I was glad I realized she was just a vain, spoilt and narrow-minded brat since I had the same puppy dog crush on her along with Danny.

I could see Valerie was laughing as well at Paulina's face when Sam was crowned alongside Danny and she, as she said before was grateful she no longer hung with Paulina's posse.

When Lancer surprised Danny with the Bronze statue, along with the Book of gratitude from everyone in Casper High I was amazed and the look on Danny's face was a picture! He didn't know what to say! But I was so proud! He deserved everything for what he had done to save the planet as well as his services before that!

* * *

Oh but when they performed the first dance of the prom, I felt tears of happiness in my eyes and I had to film the whole scene it was so beautiful!

Just seeing them glide across the floor to Aerosmith's ' _ **I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**_ ' I was crying happy tears! As was Valerie! And she was dabbing her eyes so as not to ruin her make-up

They were looking into each other's eyes, as well as holding each other securely and occasionally sneaking a kiss!

I glanced at the other students, some were swooning, others were grinning, some were weeping, and some were holding their significant others feeling inspired by the love they saw between my two best friends.

Lancer was dabbing his eyes as he watched, along with some of the other teachers, and I couldn't help but laugh at Dash and Kwan who, despite losing their dates earlier now didn't seem to care as they were swooning and hugging each other!

I hadn't seen them get that close since the whole incident with Ember McClain four years back where the whole town, even I was under her influence, much to my embarrassment.

It must have been such a romantic moment between Danny and Sam to get those boys so close together!

* * *

I had started to wonder whether my two best friends could get even more romantic until I saw Danny pull Sam closer to him then kiss her forehead, and as he did! He went into Ghost form!

Valerie gasped, as did many other students and I too was overwhelmed with emotion as I saw Danny lift himself and Sam into the air and they continued to dance to the music!

I couldn't imagine anything more epic than that! If this was their first dance at the prom! I wondered what their first dance would be when they got married!

* * *

Oh man! Maybe I am getting ahead of myself, but those two inspire me so much! They've gone through so many trials and tribulations, just children having their occasional blushy moments along with some fake-out make-outs!

Then Danny getting his Ghost Powers and Sam standing by him, loving him both as himself and as Danny Phantom!

Sure they had had their spats, some more serious than others, but they always came back stronger than ever!

And now seeing them here, right now! It was almost like a fairytale! Okay, maybe that's a little cheesy! But it's true! I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful and inspiring than this! Seeing them dancing in the air together, all eyes on them!

I only wished that Jazz and Mr and Mrs Fenton were here! They would have loved this! But I came prepared and I've videoed the whole thing so I'll be able to show them later! That is if Danny and Sam will let me!

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

My heart was pounding so hard, that was such an amazing first dance I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

I'll admit I was a little scared as Danny lifted us into the air and continued to dance with me, but I knew I could trust him, and this was a first dance I'll never forget!

When Valerie and Tucker told me they had taken photos as well as a video, I was happy, normally I'd be embarrassed if Danny and I had been videoed, as Tucker used to prank us with his PDA and camera when we were had our blushy moments as kids, and now he did the occasional one when we had the odd kiss or intimate moment.

After Lancer announced that the Prom Dance had officially started, I was relieved that all the attention would be taken off us, well at least I hoped it would.

* * *

It was after an hour of dancing to more upbeat tunes that I started to feel hot and bothered so I decided to get away from the craziness.

Danny was hesitant to let me go, whether it was him being protective or just that he didn't want to be without me I didn't know, but I said I would be okay, well since we ' _ **Team Phantom**_ ' as we had been dubbed had became famous we were always being swamped.

It's flattering to know someone wants to look after you, but I ain't no damsel in distress, and being Danny's Ghost Hunting Sidekick since the day he got his Ghost Powers I could handle pretty much anything.

Tucker and Valerie joked they would keep him occupied until I returned and Danny kissed my hand before I sloped off.

The good thing about my dress is I didn't have to do much to keep it from tripping me up since I could just push the skirt aside to let my legs free as I walked.

I could feel all eyes on me as I went, and I could see the girls were looking at the dress, whether they admired it or thought it was strange, I didn't care. Well they all seemed to have dresses everyone else was wearing for Prom, and me! I was proud to be different!

* * *

I soon made it to the entrance of the ballroom where I saw other students were taking a break from the dancing to either cool off or talk with friends, or even have some private time.

I was glad to get outside, for I was sweating quite a bit.

Well, Goth's don't sweat, we simmer! That's what I used to say!

* * *

I was getting my breath back when I suddenly saw one of the photographers who had been taking pictures in the ballroom walk over to me, he was also the same photographer who had been taking pictures of me and Danny.

"Good evening!" he said "You enjoying your evening so far?"

"I am yes!" I replied with a smile "I never thought I'd find myself saying that, as I was so nervous."

"Awww!" the photographer said "Bless, well you had nothing to be nervous about, you and the Ghost Boy stole the show tonight! I took some amazing photos of your dance together!"

I felt my cheeks go pink as I imagined those pictures going all around school and around Amity Park, well all over America! Well it's not every day they see a first Dance where the Prom King and Queen are dancing in the air without the use of aerial wires!

"Anyway, I hope I'm not bothering you." The photographer said "But as well as being a professional photographer for events like this, and others, I scout for potential models, I even know several people who are scouts and photographers for _**Allure**_ and _**Seventeen**_ Magazine."

I raised an eyebrow, part of me was worried he was trying it on with me, but I continued to listen, and he gave me a card that advertised his business as well as his connections to the magazines he mentioned.

"With your permission." He asked "May I take a few face shots?"

I was a little unsure since I had no natural look, well I was wearing make-up if only a little bit, unlike the other girls who had it plastered on as well as fake lashes.

"Sure!" I said to which the photographer took a few face shots.

"You have a nice face!" he said as the camera clicked "Very well defined, with snow white skin, raven black hair, and your eyes, I've never seen Amethyst eyes before."

"Born with them." I replied, the smile curling back on my face when he said he was done.

"Thank you Sam." Said the photographer "Well, I shall be in touch, and let you know what my employers think of your head shots, I can't imagine them saying you don't have potential! Because I know you do!."

"Thank you." I said, excitement pooling within me as he walked away, I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I felt a surge of light within me.

I never considered myself beautiful, at least not by Paulina or Star's standards, even now, even though I took pride in my appearance and my vegetarian lifestyle does have its benefits making me feel good in and out.

But this, I felt my confidence go up and I remembered what Danny and Tucker said to me earlier during the dinner.

Maybe this was the boost I needed! I needed to think more, so I headed to the girls lavatories to think, then I would go and tell Danny, Tucker and Valerie.

* * *

 **Paulina Sanchez**

This night was supposed to be the night of my life! I had big plans of how this night would go!

I was to wear the best and most expensive dress! Wear real diamonds in my jewellery! Have the Ghost Boy on my arm as we entered! Then he and I would be Prom King and Queen! Have the first dance! And live the fairytale!

But instead I have to go with Dash, and watch as that horse faced Goth freak went with Danny! What does Danny see in Sam Manson? Why does she get the Ghost Boy?

For a long time, since forever, I never took an interest in Danny Fenton! I don't go for little losers like him! Although I liked the attention! After all! I am the most beautiful and most poplour girl in Casper High!

But then I find out he's been the Ghost Boy all along? Boy was I overjoyed as I knew how much Danny Fenton was infatuated with me! I was all ready to accept him and be the girl who won the Ghost Boy's heart!

But I soon realised that he had decided to go with the Goth Girl! I used to believe before I found out Danny's secret that those two losers would end up together! And I was right! Yet I now didn't want them together! I wanted Danny to be mine!

When Danny and Sam were elected Prom King and Queen! I felt so heartbroken! I had dreamed of that tiara being on my head and waving to the students that worshipped me!

And now I see it be placed on Sam's head! I couldn't believe it!

* * *

When the students clapped and cheered for her, and she smiled and waved, like I should have, I couldn't take it and left Dash on the dance floor with Kwan and ran off to cry, Star following suite! I couldn't bear seeing that Goth Freak soaking up in what was rightfully mine!

As if the night couldn't possibly get worse, I then saw the Goth Freak being approached by that photographer outside the ballroom! And he says she could be a model!?

I never felt so mad! How dare he decide she was model material!

And how dare she? First she steals my Ghost Boy! My popularity! And My Prom Queen Crown! And now she steals my chance of being a model?

Seeing that stupid smile on her ugly face, I felt something within me snap and I turned to Star who was looking equally mad.

The Goth Girl was heading to the ladies room, and I was going to have a little word with her! She was going to rue the day she took it all!

 **Awww! Tucker was so happy for his two best friends! Well he knew for a long time Danny and Sam were in love since they were kids, but didn't know it at the time and he's so happy they're together.**

 **And things are looking up for Sam! Not only is she the partner of the Ghost Boy, she's now Prom Queen! And She's been approached by one of the professional photographers at the event who says she has modeling potential!**

 **But Paulina's not happy to hear that! And it looks like Sam might be trouble with the former High School Queen Bee! Uh oh!**

 **P.S. I bet a few of you saw the ' _Carrie_ ' reference at the beginning! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Girl Fight!**

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

I was a little hesitant to let Sam go, especially after all the attention we had been receiving. Despite the fact I had told the teachers as well as some other mature students to not swamp us during prom, I still worried that Sam would be grabbed and I wasn't there to protect her.

What am I doing? I sound like an over-possessive boyfriend!

Well, no I'm not, I'm just over-protective, and maybe it's the hero side of me that still wants to protect Sam even though I know she can handle herself well!

That's what I love about her, she's such a strong girl, always has been! As strong as she is beautiful!

She was never a damsel in distress, she never allowed herself to be one! Well there were times I had to save her when needed, but in many situations she knew how to take care of herself! Hell! She's even saved me a few more times than I care to remember!

Unlike some other girls I saved who just screamed and just waited for me to save them!

Sam was a tough one! And I loved that!

* * *

I had been watching the area where Sam had disappeared and I was missing her already until Tucker and Valerie had to snap me out of my daydream.

They had been going through the book I had been given and pointing out who wrote what comment.

I even recognised a few from Dash, Kwan and may other jocks from the Football team! Even a note saying how sorry they were that they used to make fun of me, or shove me in a locker or even give me the odd wedgie!

In fact after several weeks of being Earth's Hero in High School and even rather singing our praises rather than bullying us, I admitted to Tucker I was starting to miss our old Loser labels.

Tucker had laughed and agreed in a way, even though he's been loving being Amity's youngest Mayor and my Ghost fighting sidekick.

Valerie even pointed out her note and spoke again about how happy she was things had changed for her because of me.

She did bring up one subject though, which was about Vlad Masters, her ex-employer, our ex-mayor and half Ghost Vlad Plasmius.

I just narrowed my eyes as I thought of my arch enemy! No-one had seen him since the asteroid four years ago, and frankly I'm sure no-one cared! I didn't for sure!

Dad told me after himself and Vlad tried to deal with the asteroid he had left the evil man stranded in space after realising his true colours.

I have to say it was about time dad realised Vlad was not the friend he was and since he hadn't been heard of, I was glad to see the back of him!

Valerie said she was glad he was gone was as well, even though he was one who had given her the Ghost Hunting gear, as well as fed her many lies of Ghosts and about myself.

"Who cares about that ghastly old man?" Tucker then interrupted "Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening! And it ain't over yet! I got an after-party planned in my hotel suite upstairs!"

"Trust you to do that Tucker!" I chuckled "Sam and I will join you up there, then she and I got plans of our own!"

Tucker clicked his tongue at me and winked, and Valerie looked at him funny.

"Oh you sure do have plans Danny-Boy!" Tucker smirked "Better make sure the doors locked!"

"And I got some ghost gear up there too, in case of any other unwanted guests!" I added "I want this to be a night to remember!" I looked back at the entrance of the ballroom waiting for Sam to return.

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

I felt so relieved to have some time to myself, as well as bask in the self confidence that was welling up inside me!

I had discovered I had a talent for drawing fashion and coming up with style ideas and now I was approached by someone who believed me to have modelling potential? I mean, what were the odds?

Maybe I should have listened to Danny, Tucker and Valerie, I can't wait to tell them what happened.

But let's not get too excited, one person may think something, but others might not, it is a tough business after all, almost every girl would love to be a model, but not everyone makes it.

* * *

After a few minutes, I guessed Danny would get worried, the hero in him always does! So I decided not to keep him waiting any longer.

As I opened the door to go to the sinks, it was then I bumped into two people I hoped I wouldn't! It was Paulina and Star! And both were looking furious!

"Hello Samantha." Paulina snarled crossing her arms, and Star was just scowling.

I was alarmed, yet I glowered, feeling uninitiated by them! I wasn't scared of two Queen Bees! I had fought Ghosts since thirteen years old, and Danny and Valerie had taught me other moves in the recent years! I could handle them!

"Good evening girls." I replied calmly "Enjoying the night?" I asked.

"I would be." Paulina answered as she looked at the tiara in my hair "If someone hadn't ruined it!"

"Ruined it?" I asked, faking concern "Aww dear, I wonder who did?"

I knew very well Paulina was trying to scare me, but I wasn't going to let her! And as I said before, I wasn't scared of her! Never was and never will be!

"Don't play dumb Manson!" Star said.

"Look who's talking!" I spat looking at Paulina's blonde satellite!

"How dare you!" Star growled.

"You think you're better than me huh?" asked Paulina looking into my eyes and placing one hand on the cubicle door to stop me getting out "You think you're so it now? So it and pretty that even the photographers like you now!?"

"Get over it!" I said "I didn't ask for this!"

"You so totally did!" Paulina spat "You went and took Danny Phantom from me! Along with my status! And you stole my crown! And now you think you can be a model? You haven't got my looks!"

My eyes narrowed and I felt anger as well as confidence pool together in the pit of my stomach!

"Excuse me?" I asked "For the record Sanchez! Danny was never yours to begin with! You only like him because he's Amity Park's Hero and now Earth's Hero! And you're just jealous he prefers me! After all! I've been there for him and love him regardless of whether he's Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom!"

I could see Paulina's face going mauve with rage, but I carried on.

"You treated him like garbage through High School! And that time at the School dance four years ago, you only used him to make me jealous then planned to humiliate him!"

Star said nothing yet looked at furious as Paulina.

"Why you...!" Paulina hissed, clawing her pink gloved hands.

* * *

But I wasn't finished, I was going to tell this bitch what I truly thought of her and at her lowest moment where I was Queen of the Castle for a change! Literally too since I wore the crown she most desperately had wanted!

"You think that because you're so wealthy and think you're so pretty you deserve everything? Having all the girls wanting to be you and the boys wanting to date you? Danny and Tucker even at the time? But they didn't know the real you! I saw right through you! Especially after you, Star, Dash and Kwan dumped Valerie after her situation changed and she wasn't on your so-called status or level?"

"You never warmed to her either!" Star cut in.

"No!" I agreed "I felt she deserved it since she was just like you both! And she was getting a taste of what we go through with you! But then she grew up in the years that passed! She's changed! She learnt so much! And she's glad she doesn't hang with you anymore! You were never her real friends to begin with! Only friends on your terms Paulina! And she's doing so much better now! Especially since she's fighting Ghosts alongside us, and dating Mayor Tucker now!"

Paulina looked like she was going to explode, but I still didn't stop, even Star was looking slightly worried despite the fact she was scowling along with her friend.

"Oh and the fact I got the crown instead of you?" I continued "It seems that the students voted for me! So deal with it! You just can't accept the fact you lost at something! Oh and that photographer? Tough Luck! He said I could be model material! And you're just mad he said that to me and not you!"

* * *

I lifted my hands ready to shove Paulina away so I could leave with my head held high, but I saw a spray bottle appear before me, and Paulina sprayed it's contents in my face!

I cried out as the substance stung my eyes like a thousand bees! Clawing at my watering eyes I fell backwards onto the toilet seat and I felt Star grab me by the arms!

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget Manson!" Paulina said and I felt her grab my hair and push me down so my head was on my knees!

I tried to flail my arms out, trying to swipe either Paulina or Star but I felt them get pulled behind my back!

"You'll pay for being Prom Queen instead of me!" Paulina screamed as she started pulling my hair and slapping me! "I'll teach you to steal my crown!"

I struggled madly despite the pain at my hair being pulled and being beaten up! Yet each time I moved, I felt Star pull my arms up behind me!

I wondered if anyone would come into the girl's bathroom to aide me, but then I thought bitterly, maybe Paulina had made sure that no-one would come into the bathroom until she was done with me, she didn't just have Star as her right hand minion, she had others do her work for her.

More than likely a couple of girls were standing guard for her at the doors!

* * *

I kept trying to struggle loose but it was no good! I couldn't believe that in all my years of fighting Ghosts, I had been brought down by two jealous bitches! I couldn't help but start screaming in pain and fear.

I couldn't reach my phone which was in my boot so I couldn't alert Danny, Tucker or even Valerie at this point! And I couldn't even reach my concealed Ghost Weapons I carried just in case.

My only hope was that Paulina and Star would stop, and I would just have to take the abuse until they had enough or someone interrupted the fight.

* * *

 _ **Valerie Gray**_

It was almost half an hour before I started to wonder what was keeping Sam. She said she wouldn't be long, I thought she'd be like ten minutes but now it was starting to get longer!

I glanced across at Danny who was starting to look worried.

"Sam's been a while." He said "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine!" Tucker commented taking a sip of his drink "She said she was going to get some air, she might be talking to someone outside and forgot the time?"

"Yeah!" I added "And she can take care of herself remember?"

I had taught her a few moves of my own since I joined their team in Ghost fighting, but even before she learnt from me, she could hold her own very well! Especially with the Fenton Gadgets and weapons.

"I still worry about her and all." Danny admitted, "And she's been gone a while."

* * *

Seeing Danny looking more worried, I felt I had to do something, maybe if Sam was in the girl's bathroom and something was wrong, I would be the best person to investigate.

Sure Danny would be able to use his Ghost Powers, but I doubt he would want to be seen sneaking into the girl's toilets to look for Sam.

"Listen Danny." I said "If it makes you feel any better, shall I go and look for Sam?"

"You'd do that?" asked Danny, his eyes lighting up "Thanks Val! I'd appreciate that!"

"No problem!" I said, standing up and walking towards the entrance of the ballroom.

Leaving the boys to talk I narrowed my eyes, I hoped Sam was okay, yet my gut was telling me something wasn't right, and I hadn't seen Paulina and Star for a while either, not since they left Dash and Kwan on the dance-floor after Sam was elected Prom Queen.

"Oh gosh!" I thought, thinking the worst but praying I was wrong!

 **Oh no! A furious and jealous Paulina and Star have cornered Sam and are attacking her! And no-one seems to know of the trouble she's in!**

 **I wonder if Valerie will realise what's going on? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Fallen Queen**

 _ **Sam Manson**_

I wasn't sure how long I had been pinned down and beaten, but it felt like hours! Every stinging slap and punch felt worse than before, and my scalp burnt in agony as I felt my hair get tugged harder and harder.

My eyes were still stinging from where I had been sprayed, but luckily I could slowly feel them sting less and I opened my eyes despite the pain I felt from the abuse to see Paulina and Star's feet.

"Bitch!" I heard Paulina continue to curse as she slapped and punched me "You stuck up freak! You think you're better than me? You'll never be! You think you might be Prom Queen! But you're nothing! You're just an ugly little freak!"

* * *

I could have laughed it hadn't been for the pain I felt from the beatings.

No matter how much Paulina and Star abused me, they could never take away all the good stuff that had happened to me!

I knew I was better than them, and this beating they were giving me, it would never give them what they wanted, apart from the satisfaction of hurting me.

But it was no good thinking all this, I knew I had to escape! I had been held captive by Ghosts before and had managed to rescue myself.

I could see Paulina and Star were wearing small heeled slippers and their ankles were bare, unlike me who was wearing heeled boots with a thicker heel.

Taking a breath and waiting for the right moment I lifted my foot and kicked Star's ankle as hard as I could!

It worked as Star shrieked in pain and fell backwards and Paulina loosened her grip on me! Then seeing my chance, I jumped up and shoved Paulina back onto the bathroom floor as I escaped the toilet cubicle.

* * *

As I did, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

My hair was a mess, and the crown was tangled up in the haystack that was once my well styled hair, and my make up had run from the tears that had fallen when Paulina had sprayed me as well as where I had been crying in pain and there were red marks on my arms and shoulders from where I had been slapped, as well as the odd bruise on my neck.

Star and Paulina soon recovered and with a crazed look in her eyes, the Hispanic psycho cheerleader jumped up and began to run after me!

I ran towards the door and shoved it, feeling it smack against some bodies outside, I didn't care if they were innocent students or girls guarding the door for Paulina whilst she punished me, I had to get away from her!

Normally I'd never run from a fight, but I wanted to get out of there!

I was greeted by some shocked students as I stumbled out of the toilet, and they could see how I looked and I bet they were wondering what had happened.

* * *

I pushed past a couple of girls and tried to see if I could find Danny, Tucker or Valerie, but I soon felt my hair get grabbed again and I was dragged backwards.

"Come back here!" Paulina screamed as she pulled me hard and I fell back onto my back and she leaned over me raising her arms.

I cried out and rolled over before she could hit my face, and I tried to get up as Paulina grabbed my hair and the tiara that was caught in it!

I grabbed her wrists and tried to prise her off me as well as ease the pain of her pulling on my hair. I even tried digging my nails into her skin, but she seemed immune to pain as she seemed hell bent on beating me up!

I could see the other students gathering to watch as well hear a few gasps of horror and shock.

I didn't know if any of them would help me? Would they stop Paulina? Or would they be too scared to take her on? Being the Queen Bee of Casper High?

* * *

 _ **Valerie Gray**_

A scream rang in my ears as I left the ballroom and I saw several students gathering as well as jumping back at some commotion.

The Ghost Hunter in me could sense it was something bad, yet the Ghost detector watch I always wear didn't show sighs of Ghost Activity and I knew Danny would be here in a flash as he could sense Ghosts a long way away.

I got closer and it was then I saw something that shocked and sickened me!

The students were gathering around Paulina who was looking crazed and was screaming at the top of her voice as she was raining her fists down on Sam who was trying to block her blows as well as try to get up!

I soon saw Star run up behind her and she was looking scared.

"Paulina! That's enough!" she said trying to get her best friend's attention "I think you should stop! You'll kill her!"

"No!" Paulina screamed, her eyes were blazing and her perfectly made up face was red and sweaty "I'll teach this bitch to take everything from me!"

My eyes widened as I realised what was going on, and seeing red, I pushed several students aside to get to the crazed girl!

I was furious enough that no-one had tried to get Paulina off Sam! Either they were enjoying the fight or were too scared to step in, I didn't know, but someone had to stop Paulina!

* * *

Shoving the last student aside I leapt into action.

"Paulina!" I shouted "Get off her! Get off her!"

Paulina looked up at me and bared her perfect white teeth at me, yet didn't let go of Sam's hair which she was ripping at as well as trying to get the tiara!

"Make me!" she snarled as she gripped Sam's hair then got hold of mine and tried to shove me to the ground next to Sam!

I could hear many students gasp in horror as well as a few protests and some calls to others to get teachers.

Realising words weren't going to stop Paulina, I knew I had to try something else as well as get Sam and myself out of our predicament. So I pulled back my fist and gave my best right hook punch at Paulina's face!

* * *

It worked as Paulina let go of me and Sam and fell back into Star crying out in pain and shock!

I looked down at Sam who was half weeping in pain and shock and I tried to help her up then I looked at Paulina who was cradling her nose and blood was dripping from it and spilling all over her expensive pink dress.

"You bitch!" Paulina shrieked and she looked ready to attack me when I saw several students jump back as the Principle and Mr Lancer appeared!

"Lord of the Rings!" I heard Lancer shout "What in the name of Shakespeare is going on here!?"

I was ready to explain everything but a couple of students spoke before I did, saying what they had witnessed.

Mr Lancer glared at Paulina who started to splutter out excuses as well as blame me for what happened, saying that I had beaten both her and Sam up, but the Principle didn't seem to buy any of it as she strode over and grabbed Paulina's arm before telling her and Star to follow her.

Paulina still cried out excuses and said she would tell her daddy on us, and Star just looked terrified.

They were in deep shit and they knew it! More than likely they would be thrown out of the prom for their behaviour.

* * *

As they were taken away by the Principle, many of the students watched them shocked as well as spoke amongst each other at what they witnessed.

"Jeez! I never knew Paulina could be so spiteful!"

"I've never seen here like that before!"

"I can't believe I used to idolize her!"

"Yeah! I hope she gets what's coming to her!"

I felt a smile creep up my mouth as I heard what the students had finally seen when they realised what a nasty piece of work Paulina was.

"Serves her right." I thought "I do hope she gets kicked out of the prom!"

* * *

Mr Lancer then came over to ask if Sam was okay, and if she needed any medical attention, to which I said I would look after her and get her cleaned up.

"Okay then, Miss Gray." Lancer said "The Principle and I will deal with Miss Sanchez and her friend Star."

"Thanks sir." I said, looking at Sam and helping her to her feet "We'll be alright."

I then lead Sam away so I could get her looking like the lovely prom queen she was supposed to look like before Paulina attacked her, at the same time, I messaged Danny and Tucker to meet us.

"Don't worry Sam." I said "I'll get you looking like a Goth Princess again."

"Thanks Val..." Sam whimpered softly

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

As soon as I got Valerie's message, Tucker and I were straight out of the ballroom. I could tell something had happened, yet I didn't know what.

It was only when we reached the exit of the ballroom into the lobby that we saw a rather beaten up Paulina and a terrified Star following the Principle and Mr Lancer.

I feared the worst as I saw them and I wondered what had happened.

Tucker looked awkward, especially when he saw there was blood on Paulina's dress then he looked as worried as me.

My fears were soon confirmed as I saw Valerie standing by a window with Sam and was wiping her face with some wet wipes.

"Girls!" Tucker exclaimed running over and getting to them before me "What on Earth happened?" then he saw Sam.

"Oh my Gosh! Sam!"

I zipped over, and I soon saw for myself the state Sam was in and it shocked me to the core!

* * *

My beautiful goth girl, my prom queen, was in tears, and there were bruises and red marks over her face, neck and shoulders and her hair was a mess!

"Sam!" I cried, kneeling down and looking at her face as well as her reddened eyes "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Paulina that's who!" Valerie growled as she wiped Sam's face more "The skank couldn't handle the fact that Sam won the crown of Prom Queen and that fact that you've chosen Sam as your partner and girlfriend!"

Just hearing that made my blood boil. I couldn't believe that Paulina, a girl I used to drool over like a love-sick puppy as a junior student had attacked Sam, just because Sam had gotten what she had desired.

Even though I had seen she was a shallow and vain girl, and I how felt uncomfortable with her still lusting after my hero side after seeing her true colours, I finally saw what a really nasty piece of work she was and how glad I was that once we graduated, I'd see the back of her! At least I hoped so!

"What!?" I cried furiously "How dare she?!"

"How can that girl sink so low?" Tucker asked, equally angry as well as sickened.

"I couldn't defend myself." Sam whimpered "She and Star cornered me in the toilets, and they attacked me, including spraying me in the face with a can of body spray!"

"Bitches!" Tucker growled.

I looked behind me at where I had seen Paulina and Star get dragged off.

"I never thought she could be so nasty!" I said then looked back at Sam before hugging her close "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry! I should have been there to protect you!"

"It wasn't your fault." I heard Sam soothe "I should have been able to fight back. I can handle the most dangerous Ghosts, but I got taken down by a couple of nasty Cheerleaders!"

"They used such cowardly ways to bring you down." Tucker said "The Body Spray stunt was despicable!"

"Yeah!" Valerie agreed "You never saw it coming."

"Aint that the truth." Sam said with a bitter sigh.

I hugged Sam closer, kissed her forehead, then let go so Valerie could help her reapply her make-up as well as fix up her hair and arrange the tiara.

* * *

It didn't take long and soon my Sam was her pretty self again, her make up re-done like it was before and her hair was tidy and the Prom Queen Tiara was sitting comfortably on her head.

"There we go." Valerie smiled "Now you look beautiful again!"

Sam looked herself in the mirror then smiled and hugged Valerie.

"Thanks so much Valerie!" she said "You are kind!"

"You're welcome!" Valerie said "Now Paulina and Star are out of the way, shall we return to the prom?"

"Let's!" Tucker beamed as he held his arm to Valerie who took it "It ain't over yet! Not by a long shot!"

I looked at Sam, I was worried she would be too embarrassed or upset to continue after what happened, but to my delight, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" she said "I'm ready to strut my stuff! After all, I was voted Prom Queen!"

"You sure were!" Valerie grinned.

* * *

I beamed and held out my arm to Sam and she linked hers with mine and we walked towards the ballroom together.

"Well, as Prom King and Queen, we should return to lead the dancing!" I said to which Sam giggled and nodded.

There might have been an incident, a rather nasty one and Sam was the victim! But I was determined to make sure that we enjoyed every little second of this evening!

This was going to be a night to remember for all of us, and all for the good and happy reasons!

 **Phew! Valerie was able to save Sam from Paulina's wrath, and Paulina and Star are in deep trouble now!**

 **I wanted to have a scene which showed the Queen Bee's getting their just desserts! I'm sure a lot of you did!**

 **Now our heroes can enjoy the Prom more without worrying about those skanks! Especially Paulina! And what more stuff will they get up to before the night is over? Well stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Last Dance**

 _ **Sam Manson**_

I was so shaken up by the fact that Paulina and Star had decided to assault me, and I felt disappointed in myself I was unable to protect myself against them.

But Tucker had a point, that they used such a dishonourable move on me which had knocked me off guard.

I was grateful to Valerie for helping me clean myself up and re-do my make-up, it showed that Valerie had changed so much from being one of the shallow rich girls to being a kind hearted person as well as a member of our team.

Danny was so guilty that he hadn't been there to look after me, but I kept telling him he had nothing to be sorry for, a hero he might be, but he couldn't protect me all the time, and I was no damsel in distress.

I might have been with those skanks earlier, but I managed to get free, if not get a little roughed up.

Still Danny wished the whole thing had never happened, but again there were things you couldn't always control.

But we didn't want what happened to spoil the evening, so we decided to just carry on and enjoy ourselves.

* * *

When we returned to the ballroom, the DJ had started playing some more upbeat music and everyone was having a great time.

Danny lead me to the dance floor and before long I was able to forget about Paulina and Star and dance along to the music.

As the night went on, I had started to feel tired again and decided to sit down and get my breath back, then Tucker had started to swing Valerie around and she was really getting into it.

I started to wonder if they had had some lessons prior to tonight.

Before long they both started to tear up the dance-floor when a really fast song came on and they both began to dance the tango!

Danny quickly came to join me as to avoid getting knocked over, and several other students followed suite as Tucker lifted Valerie up and swung her head over heels as well as dipped her low and pulled her back up again.

Valerie as well did a few moves herself, including swishing her dress around and doing some strong struts and throwing her hair about like a Spanish dancer.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed clapping his hands "Go Tuck! Go Val!"

"I never knew he could dance like that!" I said, and I looked at the other students who were watching in awe at the sight of the Mayor of Amity Park and the Red Huntress stealing the whole show with their dancing.

"I think he wanted to see if he could top us." Danny laughed as he took out his phone and started to film it all.

I chuckled and clapped as Tucker and Valerie continued to dance and I took a look at the other students watching.

I soon saw Dash and Kwan standing nearby laughing and cheering Tucker on, and to my surprise I saw them with two other girls.

One who stood next to Dash was a red head wearing an orange dress and wearing glasses as well as braces and the other who was next to Kwan was a chubby girl with dark hair and wearing a low cut red dress.

I was surprised that they quickly managed to find replacements for the ones that got away.

Part of me was hoping that after they found out what Star and Paulina did, that they dumped them and went to find another date, one that wouldn't run off when things didn't go their way.

I couldn't help but smirk within as well as wonder that like Valerie that they had changed their tune.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tucker and Valerie finished dancing, and ended with Tucker dipping Valerie low in his arms then kissing her dramatically which earned many whoops and cheers from the crowd as well as several cameras going off, both from the professional ones and the average cameras.

I couldn't help but laugh and cheer at the two of them as they pulled away from each other and stood up before taking a few bows.

"Whoa!" I heard Mr Lancer's voice from the stage "Great performance there! I'm going to miss dancing like that! Well done Mr Foley and Miss Gray!"

The crowd cheered louder then the DJ started to play another upbeat song to which Danny and I got up and joined everyone and Tucker was soon surrounded by many male students who wanted to know where he got such moves.

"Might as well let Tucker get swamped for a change!" Danny laughed as he pulled me towards him and we began to dance together.

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

Watching Tucker dance the tango with Valerie was a real treat to see.

I knew that they both had had some dance lessons before the prom, which I found rather out of character for Tucker, but he can be a show off and I guessed he had wanted to do something to surprise us all.

And he did!

I had filmed the whole thing and I promised Tucker that I would send him the video, and before long he was swamped by some male students who wanted to know his secrets, especially since they wanted to do the same with their dates.

Seeing how he was going to be busy for a while, I took the chance to pull Sam away so we could dance together some more.

The night was going by so quickly and I wanted to make this whole event count, and I wanted to make Sam happy again after that terrible beating from Paulina and Star.

I was curious to know what had happened to those two queen bees after what they did, but I was sure I would find out soon enough.

I so wanted to confront them about what happened, but seeing Sam in such a state, I decided to do the right thing and be there for her which I had promised I would since the day we confessed our feelings to each other.

* * *

We danced to a few upbeat songs to which I went Ghost a few times and danced with Sam in the air making her laugh and cheer as well as earn a few applause from the other students.

Seeing the smile on Sam's face made me feel so warm within, and I was glad I was able to make her feel happy again.

Nothing could dampen our spirits now, and I was hoping against all hope that no Ghosts would come and spoil the last few hours we had.

Seeing Clockwork was a nice surprise, and if he had seen that there would be trouble at the prom, he would have let me know, but he didn't, so I guessed everything was okay.

* * *

After a while, another slow song came on, and I grinned and pulled Sam close to me so we could dance slowly.

The other students followed suite and I looked across to see Tucker was free of the other students crowding him and he and Valerie were holding each other close.

As we swayed in time to the slow song which I recognised as ' _ **Saving All My Love For You**_ ' by Whitney Houston, I looked into Sam's eyes and she smiled up at me with her own eyes, if not slightly tearful.

I could tell she could relate to the song in a way, and I could only kick myself that I hadn't realised it sooner that she had always been the girl for me.

But despite everything, and despite her brief fling with that fake boy Gregor or Elliot as he was known four years ago, she had been saving all her love and affection for me and now here she was in my arms, and I was able to return the same love I had for her, even though back then I hadn't know it, despite it always being there.

* * *

As the song continued, I pulled her even closer to me until we were touching foreheads, just like the first time we kissed in the North Pole before I went to save the world.

That way I could look deep into her eyes and see the love she held for me within and I could still sneak a kiss on her nose or on her soft lips.

I wanted to stay this way with her all night, and like the final lyrics in the song said, once the prom was over, we would be in our suite together and I could finally show her how far my love for her went.

We had spoken about it before, and how we wanted to make love, and how by the time Prom arrived, we would be ready and this night would be the night we expressed our passion.

I still hoped Sam felt the same way, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt her, but after all the talks we had, and the same look in her eyes, it seemed she was as ready as I was to go all the way.

* * *

 _ **Tucker Foley**_

Man! It was such a rush as me and Valerie tore up the dance floor. I had been taking tango lessons with Valerie prior to the prom as I wanted to do a few moves with her.

You'd laugh, but I was slightly hesitant at first as I kept stepping on her toes, but she was patient enough with me and we kept practising at classes until we got it right! And it seemed all the practice paid off as we tore up the dance floor!

I doubt our dance was anything like Danny and Sam's first dance, but we had a great time anyway and the students loved it!

Before long, many of the guys were coming up and asking where I learnt such moves, even Danny who showed me he had filmed the whole dance which he promised to send to me!

Seeing how the guys were that interested to know my moves, I decided to share a few secrets with them, whilst I let Danny and Sam take advantage of the fact that they weren't gonna be the centre of attention for a while.

The hours that went by was me spilling my dance secrets then some more dancing in which me and Valerie danced with other people.

Danny and Sam even joined in, though they seemed desperate to get back to each other after doing a couple of moves with some other students.

They seemed relieved when a slow song came on and they could get their breath back, as well as dance close together again.

At the same time, it was nice to dance slow and close to Valerie as well, and as the song went on, she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes and I was able to stroke her toned shoulders and feel how soft her hair was as I nuzzled her occasionally.

* * *

I didn't know where the time went after that, but before long, it was starting to get late, almost after eleven-thirty and most of the songs being played were slow ones, so I thought it best to announce that I was having my after-Party in my suite upstairs if anyone wanted to join me!

At once, students got excited and said they wanted to join me, so I lead them out the ballroom and up the stairs.

Yet as I looked back, I saw Danny and Sam were still moving slowly on the dance-floor which was slowly emptying of students apart from the odd couple who continued to slow dance, still gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

It was such a pretty sight! Seeing those Love-Birds as we could safely call them now just loosing each other in the moment on that almost empty dance floor.

Yet I wondered if they would join me, Valerie and the rest of us at some point in my suite.

If they did, great, but if not, as I knew they had intimate plans this evening, that was okay too. We had planned to have our own after-party after graduation as well at City Hall so if they didn't join us tonight, they could join us then.

 **Looks like it's been a fun night! Even after the incident with Paulina and Star! And Tucker's got an After Party as well!**

 **As for Danny and Sam, they got plans of their own too! Rather intimate ones which we shall see in the next chapter!**

 **Catch you there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains a rather strong sex scene, or lemon as we like to call it! Which is why the story is rated M!  
** **So if you're under 18 or get offended by such material, please do not read, you have been warned!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Just Us**

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

There has to be something romantic about being the last ones on the dance-floor.

The last few moments of the Prom was slow songs and most of the students were starting to leave the dance floor to relax at the tables, for leave altogether, either to their hotel rooms or to find their rides to go home.

Although some like us decided to stay and enjoy the last few moments on the dance-floor together.

I held Sam close to me as we moved slowly across the sparkling floor.

It reminded me of the time we danced together at the end of every school dance before we became a couple, it still made us both blush as we did it, but this time, I wanted to stay here forever.

I could see Mr Lancer watching us from one table and smiling at us, he had always guessed we would come together before we graduated, despite our claims that we weren't love-birds as he called us.

Part of me wondered if he had made a bet that we would get together, in fact I wonder if half the school did.

But I pushed those thoughts aside as I continued to dance with my beloved Sam, savouring every last minute we had left of dancing together.

* * *

After a while, the music stopped and the main lights started to light up so the night staff could clean up and I knew it was time to go much to my disappointment.

Wrapping my arm around Sam, and her leaning into my shoulder, we began to walk out of the ballroom and towards the stairs that would lead to our room.

As we were leaving, many of the students waved to us and said goodnight, many we would see back at school on Monday before graduating on Wednesday.

As we passed Lancer, we saw he had tears in his eyes.

"It was like watching the Ballroom scene of _Cinderella_." he said "Either that or some other romantic dance scene from every novel I've read, you two looked amazing!"

"Thanks!" Sam blushed "I think." I heard her whispered slightly.

"I'm going to miss you two!" Mr Lancer said wiping his eyes "I doubt I'll ever have students like you in Casper High again."

I chuckled.

"Never say never sir!" I said "You might just meet some more interesting characters!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Lancer replied "I hope you two had a great night! And I'm sure you'll both go on to do great things together!"

"Thanks sir!" I smiled "Goodnight."

Mr Lancer smiled and waved as Sam and I walked off together.

"Wow." Sam said as we started to ascend the stairs leading to the bedroom suites "I never thought I'd hear Lancer say that!"

"He was watching us dancing for the past half hour." I said "I found it weird, but it was interesting seeing him look so emotional, as he was always a hard nut to crack."

"You can say that again!" Sam said "I have to say, it'll be weird not seeing him again."

* * *

As we reached the area that would lead to the rooms, I looked around and I went Ghost before I held Sam close as we turned intangible.

Sam was a little surprised, but she soon realised why I was doing this.

Even though we had managed to keep quiet on where we would be staying in the hotel so as to make sure we had no invited guests knocking on the doors I was still careful to make sure that no-one would follow us.

We soon made it to our suite which was on the top floor of the hotel, and I could just hear some laughing and cheering from Tucker's suite a few floors down.

It seemed his after party was in full swing, I only hoped that he and his guests didn't trash the suite.

I opened the doors and let Sam walk in first, my eyes glazing over her perfect figure as she looked around at the huge room which was more of an apartment than a hotel room.

"This is amazing." she said as she took in the luxury living quarters and the bedroom which was through some sliding doors and also a balcony behind some large curtains.

"I've stayed in some hotels with my parents as a kid, but this is like...wow!"

"Yeah!" I agreed "It sure is!"

Sam's parents had been generous with the room as they had insisted on giving us a suite in the hotel so we could have the night together.

Originally I planned to pay for the room since I now had a huge fortune, but they had insisted since they wanted to contribute to their daughter's prom night.

The room was amazing, but it didn't compare to Sam's beauty which stood out more for me.

Sam walked over to the large curtains and stroked them before opening them and revealing the balcony.

"Wow!" she said "And we got the best view from here too!"

I floated over and saw for myself.

I had seen the town from above and knew what it looked like, but tonight, it seemed more special and I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist from behind her and nuzzled her hair as we gazed at the city together.

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

It had been such an amazing last part of the prom, I felt such comfort in Danny's arms as we danced together.

I must have lost myself in the many love songs that played from the DJ's box as we moved together.

I didn't care who was watching or if anyone made fun of us I was just so happy to be where I was, and I had waited so long since discovering my feelings for my best friend.

But now we were in our suite, paid for by my parents, much to my shock, but since they had discovered that Danny was the Ghost Boy who had saved our planet, they had completely changed their tune.

We had been given one of the best, if not the best suite in the hotel and we had a beautiful view of Amity Park.

Not that we hadn't seen the view before together, but tonight made it extra special. The full moon was out and the stars that could be seen over the light pollution were glittering brightly.

Feeling Danny's hands over my bare skin on my shoulders and arms as he stood behind me, as well as the soft kisses he left upon my neck and collarbones, I could feel a shiver run through me, and not because Danny was in his Ghost form, but because I was feeling so aroused.

It had been such an amazing night of dancing and now we finally had some time to ourselves.

* * *

I leaned my head back and lifted my hand to cradle his cheek as well as feel his snow white hair as he kissed my neck and behind my ear.

"I had a great night Sam." Danny whispered in my ear "I was proud to have you on my arm as my date."

"And I you," I replied, gasping as I felt his lips move around my neck and over where my vocal cords were.

I would have fallen as I was leaning back so far, but I felt Danny's hand under my back as well as his other one running up from my lace covered chest to my jawline where he continued to pepper kisses until he reached my lips.

I then felt him lift me up bridal style and then he floated over to the bedroom area, I could feel my heart pounding as I knew what was to come next.

Danny then let me down onto my feet, and he returned to his human form, and I stood before the bed, I felt nervous but I knew I felt ready to give myself to the man I loved. I lifted my arms and gently took out the clips that held my hair up and also removed the prom queen tiara letting it fall over my shoulders.

Danny ran his hands over the sides of my waist before leaning down and kissing my shoulder and neck, his breath and lips making the hairs stick up at the back of my neck in pleasure.

In response, I reached up behind my head and placed my hand on Danny's cheek before cradling it and running my fingers through his raven hair, which felt soft.

"Sam..." Danny whispered as he brought his hands higher, his fingers delicately dancing over my breasts covered by the lace corset.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you in anyway."

"I'm sure Danny." I whispered turning to face her beloved half ghost boy, and placing light kisses on his lips as I spoke "I said prom night would be the best night, and I'm ready to give myself to you, to take our relationship to the next step as we go through more trials and tribulations together, trust me...I am sure."

* * *

We had spoken about this night, we were at the right age to go a step further, we had been intimate before, but never beyond the odd fondling as we kissed.

Our parents had also spoken about safe sex, and Danny had even had some talks from his older sister about it.

"I'm more than ready Danny." I whispered again as I turned to face him, our foreheads touching and I gazed longingly into his eyes.

In response, he kissed my nose and over my cheekbones and eyelids.

"Okay..." he said between kisses and his hands still dancing over my corset.

"I'm ready to give myself to you." I confirmed catching his lips and guiding his hands to where he could undo my corset.

"And I you..." Danny replied as he nuzzled my nose and began to undo the back of my corset to loosen it.

I took a breath as I felt it get loose, then Danny's hands soon made their way to the front of my corset where he gazed at my cleavage then began to unbutton the grips.

I in turn reached for his collar and fiddled with the buttons.

He was never keen on ties or bow ties, so I was able to access the top of his shirt and peel it off, revealing his toned shoulder and lean sculpted chest which made me even more excited.

With all the years of fighting ghosts, he had turned into such a toned young man, compared to the skinny young boy he was when he first started out.

Before long, we were both naked from the waist up, and I could see a hungry look in Danny's eyes as he placed his hands on my bare breasts, yet he tried to keep his blue eyes on mine, and I likewise kept mine on his.

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

Oh man, I never imagined how nervous I would be.

I wasn't scared, but excited that I was about to become one with the girl I loved so much.

Just seeing her naked flesh was electrifying, yet I tried to keep looking in her eyes as I didn't want her to think I was lusting for her body, which I wasn't, I loved her, and I wanted to show her how far my feelings went.

I had never imagined how soft her skin would be, I had touched her intimately a few times yet it was always when she was wearing clothes, I had never gone beyond that and now here I was, worshipping every part of her in the flesh.

Yet despite that, I wanted to take precautions, I took one hand away from her breast and fiddled in my pocket to which I pulled out a condom which made me blush slightly, Jazz had slipped it to me a few weeks back.

I had admitted to her during one of my many talks with her about my developing relationship with Sam, that I was hoping to go further with her on Prom Night and my older sister gave me a lecture as well as the condom telling me to make sure I played safe.

Sam just laughed at my pink face and reminded me that she had been on the pill for a few weeks, yet she agreed that we should be 100% safe.

* * *

As much as I wanted to put the condom on and get right on it, I wanted to make this moment last a long time, and I cradled Sam's face and kissed her deeply, her hands ran over my chest, feeling the muscles under them.

I was proud of the fact that I had bulked up more in years due to all the ghost fighting, as well as doing other cardio exercises to stay fit.

Sam herself was looking toned and strong due to her ghost fighting and she had filled out so much from a slim fourteen year old, and now sported perfectly shaped hips and a supple chest.

Kissing her neck I undid her skirt and hot pants and let them drop to the floor and she sank onto the bed and let her legs free of her tights and knee length boots as well as relieve me of my black trousers.

Before long, we were both standing free of the restrictions of our clothes and whilst my heart was pounding with nerves, I could feel the hunger for the woman before me growing stronger and stronger, and Sam's amethyst eyes were gazing up at me almost pleading for me to take her.

I knelt before her, took her hands and gently pulled her towards me, feeling her flesh against mine and I ran my hands down her ribcage and waist.

Sam in turn wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her deeply, letting my hands run freely over her soft skin.

I wanted to feel every inch of her, every little part of her. Just feeling her breasts against my chest was amazing, and she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me close to her.

* * *

I soon found myself starting to kiss down her neck and over her collarbones, then I felt the urge to go even lower, yet I waited for a signal from her.

Sam leaned back slightly and exposed herself more to me and I began to travel down her neck until I reached her breasts.

I gently kneaded them with my hands earning a soft moan from her, which made me feel more aroused and I lowered my lips until I was level with her chest and I extended my tongue before letting it dance over her left nipple.

I felt Sam's hands tighten around the back of my neck as well as her fingers get tangled in my hair and she lifted her legs higher as she wrapped them tighter around me encouraging me to pleasure her more.

I moved to her other breast and nuzzled and licked her nipple before pulling it into my mouth, making her moan more, not wanting her to stop, as that sound was like music to my ears.

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

Such waves rippled through me as I felt Danny's lips dance over the sacred areas of my body, I never imaged I would feel such pleasure, and I wanted more.

I leaned back and closed my eyes as I felt him worship my body and I begged him to keep going as every moan escaped my throat.

After a while he stopped and I felt him slowly lift himself up before leaning over me. I could feel a tingling sensation below as he towered above me, and I could see clearly he was ready for me.

I pulled myself up more onto the bed until I was resting on the soft pillows, and Danny positioned himself above me, his stomach was rubbing against my crotch and his hands roamed over my sides and he lowered his head to kiss my stomach and lower chest.

At the same time I wrapped my legs around him and continued to run my fingers through his hair.

I moaned more and closed my eyes as he went lower down my body, each kiss, each lick and even the odd gentle nip made me shiver in passion and before long I felt his fingers trace over my sacred lips and I couldn't help but buck my hips slightly and gasp.

As I did, Danny held my hips down and I soon felt something wet and soft dance over my swollen lips before dipping lower and I cried out as I felt my heart beat faster at the intense pleasure.

I didn't know where he had learnt to do that, and right now I didn't care for the feeling was so overwhelming and amazing!

Danny kept my hips still as he continued, and before long I felt the pleasure reach it's peak and I couldn't hold it in any longer and I gasped out and shivered.

It was then Danny stopped working his magic and looked up, licking his lips before moving back up towards my chest.

"I could tell you enjoyed that." he smirked "I could barely hold you still."

I blushed and panted as I felt the feeling wash over me, and I felt his member brush against my leg.

"I loved it..." I whispered.

Danny nuzzled my nose and I could smell a musky scent on his lips, then he kissed me deeply and I pulled him closer as well as ran my hand down his chest before tracing over his lower stomach then I felt his hard shaft earning a moan from him and I delicately wrapped my hand around it before moving it up and down.

Danny gasped as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine as well as bucked his hips in rhythm with my hand.

I then felt him slide his hand down to my sacred lips and I felt him insert a finger earning a gasp from me.

I was already sensitive from the earlier oral treatment he had given me and I could feel the same passion returning.

I was more than ready to give myself to him and become one with him.

* * *

 _ **Danny Fenton**_

When I tasted Sam's sacred juices, it was sweeter than any candy or honey I had tasted in my life, and I could tell Sam enjoyed it so much.

I know she'll ask me where I learnt this art, and I'll be honest. Weeks ago, Tucker and I had been surfing the net together and we came across some porn websites and out of curiosity, we watched a couple of videos demonstrating such a practice and seeing how much pleasure it brought to a woman, I was desperate to try it.

It turned out seeing those videos helped, as Sam seemed to react so beautifully to it, and I felt proud I was able to pleasure her so much.

But it wasn't over yet, as I still wanted to continue showing her how far my feelings went.

We continued our foreplay a little longer, then I saw Sam nod at me, saying she was ready, to which I quickly placed the condom over my member, she helped me to put it on, then she opened her legs.

She looked nervous, as I knew this was her first time, and it was mine too, but we were ready for anything.

* * *

Lacing one of my hands with hers and looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes, I slowly slipped into her, pushing carefully until I was fully inside her.

I could feel no barrier, for I believed she had broken it before with all the active ghost hunting she had done, yet being a virgin, she was still tight.

I stayed still and waited until she was comfortable then I felt her wrap her legs around me again and start to pull me towards her.

I followed her lead and started to thrust, I kept my hands laced with hers and leaned down so my forehead was on hers.

It was such an amazing feeling, each thrust earned a moan from both of us and I started to pick up the pace as well as lean down and kiss Sam deeply, stifling her moans.

My body was on fire and the pleasure was intensifying, and I could see Sam was finding it difficult to hold in the passion she was feeling within.

"Danny..." she gasped "Please...faster..."

I complied and continued to thrust and I held her close, the sounds of our flesh slapping together and I felt feel her starting to sweat and her lavender scent got stronger as the heat built up.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck and I groaned as I felt her fingers dig into my back. I didn't care if her nails scratched me, if anything I loved the feel of it as she begged me to go faster.

"Oh God...Sam!" I gasped as I felt the pleasure being inside her as well as the pain of her fingernails on my back.

"Harder..." Sam begged, her voice almost breaking "Please...go deeper."

I nodded and I gasped as I felt her squeeze around my member and I thrust harder and faster, there felt like there was a bomb within me, and it was going to explode.

* * *

Before long, Sam gasped out as the pleasure exploded within her and she squeezed hard around me as well as dug her fingernails more into my back.

At the same time I felt my own orgasm triggering and I cried out as an intense feeling ran through me and the sound from my throat wasn't far off from my Ghostly wail.

As it did, Sam practically screamed and she pulled me as far as I could go within her as I released myself inside her.

As the wave washed over us, I practically collapsed on top of Sam and tried to get my breath back, revealing in the feeling of her glistening naked flesh against mine, and feeling like the happiest Halfa alive.

* * *

 _ **Sam Manson**_

I had never felt such a feeling before, I felt like I was going to pass out from such an intense orgasm.

I had felt a strong tingling sensation from my sacred area then it spread through my body, yet it was stronger than the feeling Danny had given me from the earlier pleasure.

I had had my eyes closed as I felt the wave wash over me, but when I opened them, I realised that Danny had transformed into his Ghost form as he orgasmed.

Smiling at my lover, I relaxed back on the pillows, letting the wave of passion subside and Danny lay over me as he tried to get his breath back.

"That was amazing..." I breathed as I held his head gently and stroked his snow white hair.

Danny kissed my chest and nodded.

"Yeah.." he whispered "It was..."

"Thank you for making this the best night of my life..." I whispered "I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect."

Danny looked up at me and he slowly turned back to his human form.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Sam." he breathed "And I hope I can continue to make you happy, no matter what life throws at us."

"In the four years since that day in the North Pole, and then on that Hill." I said with a smile "We've been through a lot, and if we can handle that, we can handle anything!"

Danny smiled again then pulled himself up further so he was level with me before pulling me into his arms.

"I love you Sam Manson." he said.

"And I love you Danny Fenton...Danny Phantom..." I replied.

 **Wow! This chapter is the longest I've written for this fic! And I hope it was a good scene to read!**

 **Danny sure is the romantic type! And this is going to be a night they'll never forget!**

 **But it's not the end of the story yet! Stay tuned for the final chapter coming your way soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya all! I did say there was a final chapter! So here we are!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Foreshadow**

Meanwhile, far in the deep dark abyss of the Ghost Zone, Clockwork stood in his domain watching his orbs of different time streams, past, present and future.

After he had returned from Danny Phantom's prom, he continued to watch everything from that moment on from the Ghost Zone and he smiled warmly at what he saw.

He watched one of his orbs showing Danny and Sam dancing alone on the dance floor in the ballroom to the last few slow songs of the evening.

* * *

He felt a tear fall from his eye seeing how romantic the scene was, and he quickly wiped it away, although there was no-one around to see him let his guard down as he was normally a very serious ghost.

"Such a beautiful sight." he said "And to think four years ago, he came close to not being there, twice to be exact."

He remembered the near explosion at the Nasty Burger that would have meant the creation of Danny Phantom's evil self and the asteroid almost destroying the Earth.

"You have done well Danny Phantom." he said as he watched the young couple dance together.

Despite the night going so well for the younger lovers, he had also seen the incident with Paulina and Star which angered him yet he was glad to see Valerie come to Sam's rescue as well as offer comfort to the poor girl.

"You'll be pleased to know that those two girls who beat up Samantha were banned from the prom for their behaviour." Clockwork spoke softly "And I'm sure you will find out eventually what happened for yourself, you know you wished to go after those girls for what they did to Sam, but you made the right decision to stay with her when she needed you the most."

* * *

He continued to watch the rest of the evening, until Danny and Sam decided to retire to their suite, and it was then Clockwork decided to stop observing.

Instead he turned his attention to another orb that showed Danny's past, especially the years between when he saved the earth leading up to the present day.

Many images showed Danny shaking hands with the President a week after the day of the asteroid, as well as meeting the Queen of England and many other world leaders in the weeks that followed as well as give interviews on TV and appear in nearly every newspaper on the planet.

As he stood with these famous people, the cameras were going off and reporters were shoving microphones at him asking many questions to which he was trying to answer them as well as get some breathing space.

Yet he wasn't alone, for his family, and Sam and Tucker were by his side when they could be. Being there for him and making sure he didn't crumble under pressure.

* * *

Clockwork smiled again as he looked at each image, all showing Danny growing up as Earth's hero, as well as receiving fame and fortune, he was often having to deal with the press and many other problems with the life of a celebrity as well as trying to finish High School and live as an everyday teenager in Amity Park.

Yet he had taken it in his stride, knowing his family and his beloved friends were there for him.

He had been through so much in those four years, yet he had come out stronger than ever, he had indeed coped well in keeping his identity secret and living the life of a hero, and now with the world knowing his secret, it was a whole different story, yet Clockwork knew Danny could handle it.

"As I said when I saw you." he said "I have seen your future, even if it is not written in stone, it is how you wish it to be, and knowing where you are now, and should you continue to make the right choices, you will go on to do many great things! and I will continue to watch over you, and your friends and family, and should you and Sam continue together, I will watch over your next generation and theirs after that, and keep watching and observing until the end of time."

Clockwork smiled again as he saw many images of Danny and Sam together since they confessed their love on the day of the asteroid, either on dates, sticking together like glue at High School, or just spending time together before they went to the prom.

"I could always see you were meant for each other." he smiled "Always, even when you were dating others, there was something between you and seeing you come together, it was one of the most amazing things I saw."

He tapped his fingers on his staff as he continued to watch.

"You have continued to live your life well and with no regrets, and there is no fear for your future, especially since your evil self still remains a prisoner and no-one apart from me, yourself and those close to you know of his prison and where he lies undiscovered by others, human and ghost alike."

* * *

Clockwork then looked away from the orbs then towards a small room where he saw a Fenton Thermos sitting on a table.

He floated over to analyse it, seeing how it shuddered slightly every few minutes, there were many dents in it and he could still hear a few muffled sounds coming from within it.

"Four years and you still have not succeeded in escaping, Dan Phantom." he said "You were trapped in that thermos by your younger self and there you shall remain, never to be released, should you ever get out, I can only imagine what destruction and devastation you will cause."

The Ghost of Time glared at the thermos.

It stood still, but he knew along with Danny what evil was sealed within it. He had observed that future where Danny Phantom had turned evil, yet now that time-line would never happen now Dan Phantom was trapped and now existed outside of time.

"As long as you remain under my watch Dan Phantom." Clockwork said "You will never escape, and even though you exist outside of time, I will always be prepared for you, and so will Danny, as each day goes by, he learns something new all the time and will always use his powers for good and make the right decisions."

He smirked, then floated away from the table, yet he did hear a slightly muffled scream from within the thermos, but he ignored it and went back to his orbs to continue his observing.

* * *

As the Ghost of Time floated away, the thermos continued to shake slightly and more dents appeared in it as well as a few muffled screams and grunts.

There the future evil Dan Phantom was a prisoner, yet he never stopped trying to escape, since the day we was sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Danny Phantom, he planned his vengeance. No matter how long it took, no matter how many years until he finally got himself free, Dan Phantom would make all those who defeated him and imprisoned him in the thermos pay.

He would arise more powerful and dangerous than before, hell bent on destroying all in his path, a merciless bloodthirsty and violent ghost he was before, but this time once he broke free, he would be unstoppable and would never rest until not just Danny Phantom and those he held dear were screaming and dying in agony, but the rest of the world and the Ghost Zone would suffer his wrath and thirst for blood and death.

Dan Phantom would escape, and he would never give up until he was free from his prison, and it was only a matter of time...

 **And that's a wrap for 'Prom Night'.**

 **I wanted to add an extra bit with Clockwork there, still observing and watching over Danny and those close to him, almost like a Guardian of sorts to our Ghost Boy hero.**

 **Yet as well as a guardian, he is also the Keeper of the Thermos that imprisons the most evil Ghost on the planet, Dan Phantom (Aka, Dark Danny!)**

 **But the evil ghost still continues to fight his way out, and never gives up!**

 **And that's the end of 'Prom Night' I hope you enjoyed it! And as I said, due to this little bit at the end, it will lead to a sequel fic which I plan to post as we edge close to Halloween! So keep your eyes peeled for that!**

 **Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! You really make my day! And see you all soon!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
